Reuniting
by boshrocks
Summary: The band is grown up and haven´t seen each other in years. Dewey decides to change that. i love reviewers that are nice to me. please, try not to flame me.
1. Beginings

Summer sighed as she sat at her desk. Technically she should have been happy. After years of trying she had finally been elected as the Mayoress of the city. So she should have been happy. But she wasn't. She was lonely. She had worked so hard for this that she had lost all of her real friends, especially the ones she had had during her entire schooling career. Her band. She had been the manager of School of Rock. Before Dewey Finn arrived at the school no one had talked to her, she was too preppy and too much of a goody two shoes. But then he had arrived. He was an impostor but he did them all a load of good. He improved their confidence and discovered the amazing musical talents of these ten year olds. He formed School of Rock. They had been together for years, before they had had that argument on one of their tours.

Her secretary brought in her mail and helped her open it as she always did.

"Here's one you might be interested in, madam."

"What is it, Hillary?"

"It's from an old friend of yours. He asks you to go to your old hangout tomorrow afternoon."

"Old hangout? Oh! The apartment! If this means what I think it does then I will have to take the day off tomorrow."

"You haven't taken one single day off in your whole career. Why are you doing it now?"

"Can I read that letter, please? I think he wants us to have a reunion. Yes! He does! Finally! I haven't seen all of my friends in years. Not since the fight."

"What was it about?"

"I don't actually know. I can't remember. It was a big fight over something completely trivial."

"They usually are. So the band broke up?"

"Yeah, nearly killed poor old Freddy. He had ADD and he got really depressed all the time. He got the rock bug before the rest of us did. Poor old Freddy, I wonder how he is."

"I am cancelling all of your appointments tomorrow because we need to get you ready to meet your old friends. I think a shopping trip is called for. You've been in boring black and grey suits for far too long. We need to see some colour on you for this. You're all about making a good impression, that's what half of politics is, now lets do it for your friends."

"But I'm too old to wear colour."

"Old? Miss Hathaway you are only twenty-nine. That is far from old. Tomorrow I will not be your secretary, tomorrow morning I will be your personal shopper."

When Summer knocked on the door of the apartment the next day, she looked down at herself. She was still in a suit but it was a green tweed one which looked fetching and showed off her figure in a way that her grey suits never did.

As she waited a woman came out of the lift at the end of the hall. She was tall and slender with long dark hair and a beautiful face. She was wearing a pretty summer dress and had a manner of walking that was familiar. Oh yes, she had seen her on the catwalk during fashion week.

The woman stopped next to her and also knocked on the door.

"Katie?"

"Yes? Summer?"

"I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

"I'm great. And you?"

"Not too good at the moment."

"Madam President! Posh Spice!" a masculine voice called from the end of the hall.

Turning they say a blonde man who looked every inch a rocker.

"Spazzy McGee! How are you?"

"Never better, Madam President."

"It's Madam Mayoress to you. I haven't quite reached the White House yet. But I will."

The door opened and Dewey poked his head out.

"Summer, Katie, Freddy! Great you made it! Come in!"

The apartment hadn't changed since they had last seen it. In one of the sofas sat Zack. He hadn't changed much and also looked like a rocker.

"Hendrix!" they all shouted together.

"Hey dude and dudettes! How's it hangin'?"

"Not bad, my friend, not bad at all."

"How's this latest tour going? And how are Billy's fashions suiting you, Miss Katie? And congrats on winning the election, soon we'll have to call you Madam President and it will be your official title."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I'm a radio DJ and news caster. Had to tell the people."

"Wait, you're a model now Katie? What happened to rocking out?"

"Oh, I still do sometimes. Billy is still trying to get me to wear the worst outfits I will consent to wear on the catwalk. They haven't improved much since he dressed us up when we were ten. Same style."

"And they are the hottest thing on that catwalk! I am underappreciated, especially by you, Miss Brown; my best model."

"Billy!"

"Fancy-Pants!"

"Hello. I thought you said you couldn't come, press conference or something?"

"No, Katie, that's tomorrow, and you're joining me."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. If I have to face those demons of the press then you do too. Come on, Katie, I need your support to face them. I'm not nearly as strong as my public image says I am."

"Ah, public image. We all have to adhere to that don't we? Summer's in politics, Katie's a model, Freddy's a drummer in the coolest band in the country, and Billy's a top fashion designer whose creations if I may say so, shocked the world at this years fashion week."

"And your radio show is the most popular one on the air, or so I've heard."

"We've all done pretty well for ourselves then haven't we?"


	2. Later on

"What's up, Dude?" Freddy asked Zack a little later in the afternoon.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He replied, sighing a little.

"Don't give me that! We may not have spoken in, like, ten years, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you inside out. We were best friends for years, Zack. I know when something's up."

"Nothing's up, Freddy."

"You have something face. Tell me what the something is. You know me, if you refuse to tell me I'll keep guessing until I get the reason. And don't even bother asking me to drop it, 'cos you know I won't."

Freddy studied his friend's face. It was sad and had a certain longing in it, like he wanted something to happen which wasn't. Zack sighed again and his eyes sought out a person in the room. Freddy followed the gaze and his eyes rested on a beautiful young woman in a sun dress.

"Ah. Still got that crush, huh?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Freddy nodded in answer and Zack shook his head.

"I shouldn't still feel like this, but I do. I have to confess something to you, Freddy. Back when we were still a band, Katie and I were dating. We dated for about three years. I guess that big fight not only broke the band up but it was the end of us as well."

"Oh man! I never knew. Sorry, mate. I kinda suspected something was going on but I never realised that you were actually together."

"We didn't want to tell the rest of the band just in case it broke us up. I knew you kinda had a thing for her too, see."

"Dude! I never had a crush on her. I left her to you." Freddy looked slightly shocked at the thought. If he liked the same girl his best friend did then it was a violation of guy code.

"I've spent the last ten years missing her and hating myself for not doing anything about it. I still love her but I've never picked up the phone to call her and tell her about it. That's the part I hate the most. The fact that I'm too much of a coward to tell her I love her. She doesn't look like she's spent a second missing me. But I've spent ten years missing her."

Freddy took a fleeting glance at Katie and thought he saw a moment of sadness cross her face as she leant over the back of the sofa to look at a photo on a table that was standing by the back of the sofa. He saw her pick it up and press her fingers to the glass as if hoping to fall into that picture and into the happier times it portrayed. He thought it must be a picture of when they were still a band. Perhaps it was a very poignant memory for her.

She looked up and caught his eye and she looked as though she was going to burst into tears. He smiled comfortingly at her and she returned it with a small sad grin.

Zack then wandered off to talk to Dewey, which left Freddy free to talk to Katie.

He drifted over to her and settled himself next to her on the sofa.

Without even having to ask to see it, she handed him the photo frame. It was a picture of Katie and Zack. They were seventeen again and were sitting slightly separately from the rest of the group watching the rest of the band swimming in Freddy's pool. The pair of them were sitting on the edge of the pool and laughing at Freddy who was suspended in mid air about to plunge into the pool dive bomb style. Everyone's faces were open mouthed and anticipating what was about to happen.

In Freddy's mind he saw the picture come to life and him finishing the dive…and causing everyone to be soaked with water. Then it changed to evening and the band building the bonfire in his back yard and then singing rock songs around the fire and toasting marshmallows over it. Then them struggling to put up tents around the fire which was rapidly dying…and not succeeding very well.

Freddy laughed almost as hard as he had that night.

"We had fun that day, didn't we?" he said looking up at her.

"Indeed we did. Do you ever wish we could go back to those days? Be as young as we once were?"

"What? Before we all got old and wrinkly?"

They both laughed as ironically there was not a single wrinkle on either of their faces and twenty nine certainly wasn't old.

"Seriously? Yes I do. But nothing can turn back the clock and make us young again."

"Nothing except one thing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She laughed her devious laugh at his perplexed look.

"What was the one thing that could make us what we once were? Stickin' it to the man!"

"The music." He said, apprehension dawning over him.

"Not just any music. One song."

She shot him the look she used to give him when she caught him staring at her ass during a practice or show. Despite him never having a crush on her he was still a guy, and could hardly resist taking the odd peek…or lengthy gaze.

He stuck his tongue out at her as was his usual response to that look.

They laughed so loudly then that the rest of the band fell silent and stared at them.

They exchanged glances and laughed again.

"Freddy did you give my model drugs again?" Billy said tutting at them.

They just kept laughing.


End file.
